legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Special Part 1: .exe/Transcript
Transcript for the first part of the Fire Rebellion Halloween Special. Characters Heroes *James "Mustang" McCracken *Michael J. Caboose *Fluttershy(Equestria Girls) *Twilight Sparkle *Sunset Shimmer *Spike(Equestria Girls) *Rarity(Equestria Girls) *Rainbow Dash(Equestria Girls) *Pinkie Pie(Equestria Girls) *Applejack(Equestria Girls) *Lavernius Tucker *Dexter Grif *Dick Simmons *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Donald Doyle Villains *Sonic.exe *Nazi Zombies (Call of Duty) Transcript Narrator: Halloween. The holiday for monsters and scares. It celebrated in many different worlds in the Multi-Universe. Some worlds have they're own versions of it. And today for Halloween Twilight Sparkle decides to pay her friends from the human version of her world a visit. Coming with her is her assistant Spike and Micheal J. Caboose. Little do they know what awaits them and they're friends around the corner. Twilight: You ready to go Caboose? Caboose: Yes.... Wait where we going again? Twilight: We're going to visit out friends in Canterlot High School. Spike: That means I'm gonna be a dog right? Caboose: Oh one of my best friends Pinkie Pie is there! And she reminds me of one of my other best friends Pinkie Pie. Twilight: Yes Caboose Pinkie Pie will there. Well let's go! (The 3 friends jump into the enter the mirror and appear in the human version of Equestria. Twilight is her human form and Spike is now a dog) Twilight: Well there it is. Canterlot High School. Caboose: Why are there so many creepy faces in front of the school? (The groups looks and see pumpkins with faces carved in them) Twilight: Oh this must be something they like to do for Halloween. Spike: Its gonna be nice to see the others again. Twilight: And I'd like to see how Sunset Shimmer is doing. Come let's go. (The trio enter the school and they head to the gym where the group sees the human version of Twilight's friends, Sunset Shimmer and Mustang all here preparing for Halloween) Twilight: Hey everyone! Rainbow Dash: Hey check it out! Twilight's here! Applejack: Twilight! Welcome back! Pinkie Pie: Oh my gosh I'm so happy to see you! We are so glad you could join us for Halloween! Twilight: Thank you for having me, Spike and Caboose. Pinkie Pie: It just would not be a party without Caboose! Caboose: Pinkie Pie! Spike: Yeah really great to be back. Rarity: Aww. If it isn't my adorable Spiky-wiky. Spike: (Happy sigh) Mustang: Hey Twilight. How's it been? Twilight: Mustang. Good. You here for Halloween as well? Mustang: Yep. Wanted to spend with Fluttershy. Fluttershy: I'm so happy you could both could join us. Twilight: So what are we doing? Mustang: Right now everyone here is preparing the decorations for Halloween. We also getting costumes ready as well. Twilight: Anything we could to help? Rarity: I could use some help in setting up these decorations here. Twilight: I can help with that. Caboose: What can I do? Rainbow Dash: I know something you could. I need something from other room. But I need to help stay here and help out so if you could get it for me that would be great. Caboose: I can do that. Water Bison Powers Activate! (Runs off at super speed) Rainbow Dash: I did not even tell him what I needed yet! Applejack: Eh. He'll come back. (Meanwhile with Caboose) Caboose: Looking, looking I am looking. Looking around looking around. Huh? Hey where did you come from? Why do you look so creepy? Wait have I seen you before? I think Rainbow Dash knows you. Yeah. She's a big fan of yours. This must be what she wanted. She will be so happy that I found you! (Meanwhile back with the others) Twilight: How's this? Rarity: Perfect! Thank you for your help Twilight. Twilight: Anytime. (Walks over to Sunset Shimmer who's craving a pumpkin) Sunset Shimmer. How's it been going? Sunset Shimmer: Twilight. I have been good. Twilight: Need any help? Sunset Shimmer: Sure thanks. Twilight: (Grabs a Pumpkin and a carving knife and starts carving) You know I have to say, you've been doing so well after we first met. Sunset Shimmer: You really think so? Mustang: I agree with Twilight. Agent Washington recommended you to join the Order of the Just. Twilight: Me and Wash both agree that one day you will join the Order. We know you can do it. (Sunset Shimmer smiles at what Twilight has said to her. And how nice she is to her. Despite all she did Twilight is now her friend. Not only her but so our the others. Suddenly a door opens and the human versions of Princesses Celestia and Luna enter the room) Principal Celestia: Everything is looking perfect for Halloween. Great job everyone. Vice Principal Luna: Indeed. This will be quite a Halloween this year. Principal Celestia: Ah Twilight Sparkle. You've come to join us for Halloween? Twilight: Yep. Its gonna be so much fun. And I've brought a couple of my friends. Vice Principal Luna: I can see one of your friends enjoying himself. (We see Spike being pet by Rarity) Twilight: Oh Spike. Pinkie Pie: I wonder what's taking Caboose? Fluttershy: Do you think he got lost? He was moving really fast. Applejack: Maybe we should go lookin' for 'em. (And suddenly Caboose returns) Caboose: Hey guys! I'm back! Rainbow! I found what you wanted! Rainbow Dash: But I did not tell you what I needed. Caboose: But you'll love this! Look at what I found! (Holds up a doll that looks like Sonic) Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Is that Sonic!? Where did you get that!? Caboose: I found it. It was just sitting around looking at me. At first I was wonder why it looked so creepy but wonder to myself if I seen it before and remembered you like him and knew this was you wanted. Rainbow Dash: This is not what I wanted you to get. But I am a fan of Sonic! So if you offering I'll take it. (Twilight looks at the doll of Sonic Caboose found and then notices something about it. It has black eyes with red dots. And red dripping from its eyes as well. Twilight quickly knows what that thing is and she fears for everyone) Twilight: Caboose! Rainbow! Get away from that thing!! Caboose and Rainbow Dash: Huh? Fluttershy: What's wrong Twilight? Twilight: That's not Sonic doll! That's a monster! Principal Celestia: Monster? Mustang: Twilight I don't see what's- (Looks at the Sonic doll and sees what Twilight means) Oh my god... Guys get away from it! Applejack: What's wrong with y'all? Its just a- ???: Heh heh heh heh heh...... Spike: What was that? ???: Heh heh heh heh heh....... Vice Principal Luna: It sounds like... laughing? Applejack: Where's it coming from? Caboose: Um guys? Is it bad if a doll starts flying on its own? (Everyone in the room looks at the Sonic doll and notice its floating in the air. Everyone also gets a clear look at the what it looks like) Rainbow Dash: What is that thing!? Fluttershy: I'm scared... Spike: Why can't we just have a normal holiday? ???: '''Hello! Do you want to play with me? '''Twilight: EVERYONE RUN!! (Twilight and the others start making a run for it trying to get away from that thing. It does appear to be chasing them) Twilight: Don't worry guys! If we just keep moving we should be able to- (Suddenly the Sonic doll appears right in front of them causes them to stop running) ???: You're too slow! (The doll lunges at the group and everything goes black. Later Twilight begins to wake up) Twilight: (Groaning) What? What happened? (Looks at her friends and notices they are still out) Oh no! Guys come on! Get up! (Slowly one by the one the group awakens) Mustang: Oh... That was not fun. Sunset Shimmer: You're telling me. Principal Celestia: Something's wrong. We are not in the school anymore. (The groups look around and see Celestia is right. They are no long in the school) Mustang: Where are we? Twilight: I don't know but this can't be good. ???: WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!? Fluttershy: Hey there are people over there. Rainbow Dash: Let's go see them then! (The group heads to where the voices are coming from and they find Grif, Simmons, Tucker, and Donald Doyle) Sunset Shimmer: Hey! Guys over here! Simmons: Is that Sunset Shimmer? Tucker: What the hell are they doing here? Twilight: Grif, Simmons Tucker. What are you guys doing here? Grif: We don't know! One minute were preparing our costumes for Halloween next we know we are sent this hell hole! Twilight: What about you General? Donald Doyle: I must say I haven't the foggiest idea either. I'm just as confused as everyone else. How did you all get here if you don't mind me asking. Twilight: Well it started when Caboose- Tucker: Oh that figures! Twilight: Anyway.... He found this doll that looked like Sonic. But that was not Sonic. Rainbow Dash: It was not Sonic who was it then? Mustang: That was Sonic.exe. That thing is an evil monster. Applejack: .exe? Sunset Shimmer: I've heard of him. The UNSC put out a huge bounty for him right? Mustang: A very high one. Vice Principal Luna: And what has this "Exe" done? Mustang: So many horrible acts I can't begin to count them. It can't be reasoned with. This Sonic is seriously demented, twisted, sick, homicidal and possibly even genocidal. Rainbow Dash: Then we need to find this guy and take him down hard! Twilight: First we must figure out where we are and how we got here. Maybe we can- ???: (Moaning) Spike: What was that?! (The group turns to see a man walking or kinda limping. He seems to be hurt) Grif: Who the hell is that? Rarity: The poor fellow seems to be hurt. Sunset Shimmer: (Runs up to the guy) Hey sir? Are you all right? ???: (Lifts his head and looks at Sunset Shimmer) GAAAHH!!! (Lunges at Sunset Shimmer and both are on the ground. He tries biting Sunset Shimmer and she tries to push him off of her) Sunset Shimmer: GET THIS PSYCHO OFF ME!!!! (Both the reds and blues quickly point their rifles and shoot the guy knocking him off Sunset Shimmer and killing him) Sunset Shimmer: (Backing away from the corpse and panting) What the hell was that!? He tried to bite me!? Fluttershy: Are you all right Sunset Shimmer? Did he bite you? Sunset Shimmer: Uh... no. No I think I'm okay. Pinkie Pie: It's like that guy was a zombie or something! Donald Doyle: Uh.... I do believe this man was a zombie.... Everyone: Huh? Spike: What makes you say that? Donald Doyle: That! (Points) (Everyone sees where Donald is pointing and see more people walking the same as the other guy and all moaning coming to the group) Twilight: You've got to be kidding me.... To Be Continued.... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:FR Halloween Special Parts Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Holiday Specials